


Until We Fall Asleep (Drink it Up)

by cruelJINtentions



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Play, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Edging, Emotional Edging, F/F, Gods, Hand Jobs, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mythology - Freeform, Paganism, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-tentacle porn??, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vines, Yoongi dies but is brought back from the dead to get fucked, dionysus - Freeform, drunk bts, god seokjin, lots of vines, mortal yoongi, seokjin dionysus, smut for the heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelJINtentions/pseuds/cruelJINtentions
Summary: Seokjin is Dionysus, the god of grape and wine. Yoongi is a priest of Artemis, or Solar. What happens when the god of epiphany and revelry falls in love with a chaste priest?This is the Bangtan-Greek Gods AU inspired by the BTS song Dionysus!





	1. The god of Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Seokjin - Dionysus, brother of Demeter  
> Moonbyul- Demeter, sister of Seokjin and mother of Persephone  
> Hoseok – Persephone, wife of Hades  
> Hades – Namjoon, king of the underworld  
> Yoongi – A Priest of Solar (Artemis), prisoner of Shihyuk (Pentheus), sworn to purity against his will  
> Jimin, Jin and Jungkook - The wild men (women) or the Bacchanae, Seokjin’s workshippers.  
> Shihyuk - Pentheus, a king who opposed Seokjin, and forced Yoongi into servitude towards Solar.  
> Solar - Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunting  
> Briefly mentioned: Hyuna (Zeus, Seokjin’s father, the greatest god), Hyojong (Semele, Seokjin’s mortal father), Ken (Ariadne, Prince of Crete, a past lover), Hwasa (Teiresias, a blind prophet), 
> 
> Don't be put off by the major character death - it's needed for them to get some.
> 
> This fic draws heavily from the story of Dionysus from Edith Hamilton’s Mythology. If you want to learn about Greek gods, this is a great way to start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin is a god, known as the son of the mightiest god and father of all, HyunA, and the Theban prince Hyojong. A hybrid, at best, the god of grape and wine, often known as the god of ecstasy and epiphany.
> 
> Yoongi is a priest, made to service to Solar
> 
> ***  
> I give you a choice.” Seokjin states. He looks at the golden chain around Yoongi’s ankle. “I can free you if you like.”
> 
> And so begins the forgotten tale of love, between a mortal and a god.

_Ruddy Bacchus,_

_Comrade of the Maenads, whose Blithe torch blazes._

…

_He who with a mocking laugh Hunts his prey,_

_Snares and drags him to his death, With his Bacchanals._

  * Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes



 

 **

“Swear it by the Styx, Hyung.” And Seokjin had complied, a kiss on his lover’s lips as the screams and cackles of the Bacchanals drew closer and closer.

 

“I swear it by the river Styx,” he says, his breath heavy, tickling his lover’s lips. “I swear to find you even after death.”

 

He lets his lover’s hand go, as he is torn away by the madmen.

 

“If I can’t have you in this life, I’ll find a way to find you in the next.”

 

Which is how Seokjin finds himself on top of his lover’s grave, a smoothend fig branch in one hand, and olive oil in the other.

 

And so begins the forgotten tale of love, between a mortal and a god.

 

 

***

 

Seokjin was a god, known as the son of the mightiest god and father of all, HyunA, and the Theban prince Hyojong. A hybrid, at best, the god of grape and wine, often known as the god of ecstasy and epiphany.

 

He was known to be light of heart, and easy on the eyes. However his childhood was not an easy one. He was born from HyunA’ thigh, having been hidden there  after HynA’s jealous wife Sunmi had gone in a rage after finding out her lover had once again given life through another’s seed. 

 

He had been cared for by the nymphs of the LoonA, known as the loveliest creatures of earth’s valleys. And thus he was born of thigh, nursed by the rain, hardened by burning heat that ripens the grapes and the water that keeps the plant alive.

 

Growing in uneasy circumstance had not thwarted his love for the mortals and love of life. He along with his sister Moonbyul had fostered were happy gods of the harvest. Moonnbyul was the goddess of the summertime, her rich corn-yellow hair a testament to the wheat and barley that sprung from the earth each season of harvest. She would visit mortals and bless the through abundant growth which would last them through the year. In contrast, Seokin’s rich dark hair flowed down his eyes, his plump lips looked constantly tinted by wine, cheeks red as though flushed from the fermented drink. Through his liquid, he would bless them with the gift of forgetting.

 

However, both knew the pain of men, having lived among the mortals for decades, even centuries. They knew pain as well as joy, a pain the gods of Olympus had no true understanding of.

 

Seokjin had begun his reign on earth as a wanderer, walking through different countries with his rich purple cloak covering his broad shoulders, holding a Thyrsus, a giant staff of fennel covered in vines. And with his wonderings he had taught men and women the culture of the vine and the mysteries of his worship and everywhere they accepted him as a god.

 

But when he approached his home country, Thebes, his welcome was not warm, and the king, Shihyuk, his own cousin, had him bound for they thought him mad. He had ordered his soldiers capture and chain his wild men in their fawn-skins, their rough songs waving their ivy-wreathed wands. In this country, revely was not taken kindly. This is where our story starts.

 

***

 

“I see you have cast away your chains” Shihyuk says, eyeing his prisoner. The man was young and handsome, tall and broad. His dark hair wild, covering part of his eyes. His cheeks were flush, as though drunk. Cries could be heard through the small window of the prison, though it could be undetermined if these cries were of passion or pain.

 

“I told you, god will set me free.” Seokjin answers, his thick lips upturned in a smirk.

 

“You are still drunk. Your god did not free you” Shikyuk jeers at the youth.

 

“But god has, and he has seen my suffering.” Seokjin replies, standing up. It was true, the chains that bound him to the wall of the small space had indeed fallen off, as though decorative instead of practical.

 

“Not where my eyes can see him.” Replies Shihyuk in a cool tone, though the tentative step he takes signals the worry in his heart.

 

“He is where I am.” Seokjin replies, rubbing at his wrists and giving the older king a smile that does not reach his eyes. “You cannot see him because you are not pure.”

 

“How dare you!” Shouts Shihyuk. “Guards!” He screams, when he sees that the chains, indeed, have fallen from his prisoner’s wrists.

 

“The wrongs you have done to me are the wrongs you have done to the gods.” Seokjin replies in an even tone.

 

Vines start to cover the walls and Shihyuk gasps.

 

Shihyuk swears and leaps back, as his prison is suddenly filled with the smell of fresh fauna.

 

“What have you done?” He cries.

 

More yelling is heard outside, as men and women scream alike, a cacophony of want. Shihyuk hurriedly runs outside, but finds his men among men and women alike, in a drunken dance of ecstasy. His own mother and sisters were there, dancing a mad dance, while his soldiers were in carnal knowledge of one another. It was as the prophet Hwasa had said. But it was too late to heed her words. His men kingdom was doomed, forced to worship through madness.

 

“I told you, he is where I am. And I am where he is.” Replies Seokjin. And his Bacchanal come forward, to grab Shihyuk and drag him towards their dance.

 

“You have foolishly denied me. Now you shall never know the pleasure of the vine.”

 

And with that, Seokjin leaves the Bacchantes to do what they will with the king who had refused to see him as he is.

 

***

 

Seokjin leaves his worshippers to establish his ways and teach the people the way of the grape. He takes a smaller path towards the simple temple on the outskirts of the kingdom.

 

The moon is high, casting a whitish mist among the path. There he finds what he is looking for.

 

A young man stands, hair white and eyes whiter.  The man looks up with a start. He had not expected company so late at night.

 

Who are you? He asks, his voice monotone but eyes betraying his own worry.

 

“I am Seokjin. He says. I have come to free the people of this kingdom through the ways of the wine.”

 

The youth looks away nervously, realizing that this was indeed the god who he was warned against during his training as a priest.

“I know you.” The man replies. “You do not free people, but trap them in madness.”

 

“So you have heard of me?” Seokjin asks, a smile on his lips.

 

“Yes, but I did not expect you to look this way.” The smaller man says.

 

“And how do I look?” Seokjin asks, taking a step closer to the man. He notices a chain on his ankle and grimaces.

 

“Young, kept, and reasonable, like a king.” He says frankly, bringing his eyes to meet Seokjin’s own.

 

“Brave of you to speak to a god this way.” Seokjin notices the man, knowing he can see him for who he truly is. The man is pure, untainted. Seokin desires him. And he knows the man senses this desire

 

“I only speak as such because my own god looks down upon such revelry.” The man, Yoongi, answers.

 

“You are just as my sister Moonbyul has told me, Yoongi” Seokjin continues. “She had tried to free you from the pain of death as a babe, but your mother had resisted.”

 

Yoongi does not respond. Instead he takes a step back, towards his goddesses’ altar.

  
“Is this what you wish? To be in service to Solar ‘til your last breath?”

 

When Yoongi hesitates, Seokjin continues. “I give you a choice.” He looks at the golden chain around Yoongi’s ankle. “I can free you if you like.”

 

“You cannot, I am bound by a promise to the gods.”

 

“Ah.” Seokjin replies. He knows that is a bond he cannot break.

 

“I was bound here by Shihyuk to serve Solar. I cannot leave.”

 

Seokjin looks at Yoongi sadly, whose eyes are downcast but body emanates a deep ache.

 

“Not in this life, I presume.” Seokjin says. “And here I am, failing to fulfilling my sister’s request. It was a pity, she was so fond of you as a boy.” He shakes his head sadly. “And I and I am fond of you as a man.” He makes to walk away.

 

He hears a step, then two, the drag of a chain on marble.

 

“Wait!” Yoongi says. “I cannot leave, but that does not mean you cannot come.” He bites his lip. “If that is what you wish”.

 

And that is what starts the nightly visits between the priest and the god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is more about the world-building. But chapter two will definitely have the Yoongi-Jin we all need. 
> 
> And then everything builds up from there. It'll be worth it, I promise ;)


	2. The god of Religious Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The priest Yoongi and the god Seokjin. A story of passion and desire, one that cannot be fulfilled in this life. This is their love story in four beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death is tagged, but only because Yoongi and Seokjin can't be together in this life. Don't worry though, he'll be back in the next!
> 
> I promise this has a happy ending. I wouldn't write it if it didn't.

Fragrant wine drips down in small lines down the long entryway of Solar’s temple, with thick greens weaving up the marble pillars, clusters spread out over entrance, where Seokjin stands. There is a dark green ivy-plant twined around his staff, with flowers in it, with pine serving as decor.

“A little much, don’t you think Seokjin?” The priest says, as he walks towards the god, eyes upturned and bright to stare at the taller figure. 

“How else should a god announce his presence?” Seokjin smirks. “And didn’t I tell you to call me Hyung?”

“Ah,” Yoongi replies. “I did not realize that gods were so aware of their age.”

“Only with those they wish to know better.” Seokjin replies, smiling as he notices the red tinge the Yoongi’s cheek.

The god had kept his word, coming to visit the holy man after their first interaction. His Bacchanals had left him in his courtship of the priest, but not before a wink and a smirk. There were teasing moans of “Stay safe” by Taehyung, and “Go easy on the virgin!” By Jimin. Jungkook, the latest addition to his their core group had only stared at him, his doe-eyes large and a blush spreading his cheeks. He was perhaps imagining the things he knew his god could do to the priest.

“You are a god of wine and ecstasy.” Yoongi says. They are next to each other on the steps of the temple, a spot they had taken to sitting on, the past few nights. “Are you a savage god?” He asks. 

“Do I look savage to you?” The tip of Seokjin’s lips are turned up into a smile. He is holding his staff in one hand, and taking a cup full of wine from a vine that had appeared out of nowhere. 

But you make me want to be savage. Yoongi thinks, letting himself take long glances at the broad shoulders and exposed arms. He had never felt this way around the priests who had visited him to pay homage to Solar, nor the pilgrims who he assisted with their worship. Instead he replies “You make men drunk.” 

“I make wine and men choose to be drunk.” Seokjin gives Yoongi a long look.

“And under this influence men do cruel things.” Yoongi replies. He tries his best not to fidget under the god’s gaze. This god had come into his sanctuary, his temple. He did not know why he asked him to stay. 

“You make me lose reason.” Yoongi says.

“Me?” Seokjin says, his eyes dark.

I meant men” Yoongi replies blushing. “You make them lose reason and bring them to madness.”

“I make them carefree, and forget hardship momentarily. Is that such a bad thing?” Seokjin replies. 

“Sometimes it can be.” Yoongi says.

“Wine inhibits their senses.” Seokjin replies. “But it does not make them lose their morals.” 

The priest does not respond. Instead he looks away sheepishly. It is his first time interacting with someone for something more than a ritual. He had not, since he was a child, had a prolonged conversation with another being, let alone a god.

Seokjin gives him another pointed look.

“Try it for yourself and see” And he gives the priest a cup full of wine,

Yoongi takes the cup and brings it to his lips “But this does not mean anything.” Or rather, he does not wish it to mean anything. But instead, he takes the wine and hopes the dizziness it brings will stop the tremors in his chest, and the warm coil of arousal in his gut. He wraps his lips around the rim of the cup and tips his head back, looking the wine-god in the eye.

Seokjin smiles. 

***

It was the third night of the god’s visitation to the priest. Yoongi and he would sit in each other’s presence, often staring at the moon, listening to the sounds of the night around them. Often they would talk, about small things at first. Seokjin had shared his many travels growing up. And the young man could do nothing but listen in awe. He had known little of the world outside his temple, let alone his Kingdom.

“You have no knowledge of the world outside Thebes, then?” Seokjin says. He is reclined on one of the marble benches, his purple robe off and the cloth wrapped around his legs spread, hitching up his cloth toga and exposing his muscular thighs.

“I’ve been to the outskirts of the Kingdom, but not since I was a boy.” Yoongi replies, stealing glances at the exposed muscle. He was adorned in his usual garb, a white toga draped around his shoulder, his held up by a simple gold pin the shape of an oak leaf on his bony shoulder. 

“And you have not known the pleasure of the harvest festival?” Seokjin asks, procuring grapes from one of the vines that had wrapped itself around the base of the seat. He noticed how Yoongi had licked his lips, and he held out the item to the man.

“No.” Yoongi replies. “What is it like?” He leans to take the grape, but Jin catches his wrist and drags him closer towards him. 

“There are many people, and they drink and dance in revelry. My own Bacchanals lead the dance. And men and women lose themselves in the music and the wine. Seokjin tugs Yoongi a little closer, until he is standing between the god’s spread legs.

“But you allow them to go mad.” Yoongi says, bravely. He knows Moonbyul has a weak spot for him, and that Seokjin holds some interest in him. The mixture of boredom and discontent have made him brave, hungry to know what life outside his temple is like. And he knows Seokjin is fond of him, or else he would not have reappeared. 

“Only because my Bacchanal pay tribute to mother earth, pay tribute to the ancient ways.” Seokjin replies, taking a bunch and using his lips to tear a rounded fruit off its stem. 

“They are madmen with no temples, they worship you under the sky.” Yoongi recites what he was taught of the Seokjin's disciples, from his training under the high priest of Solar. His eyes sharp, glancing at Seokjin’s throat as he swallows. 

"I love how they are free in the way they worship under the open sky, finding beauty in this world.” Seokjin replies simply, as he places another grape in his mouth. 

“You love them?” Yoongi asks. 

“My children are pure.”

“And you say I am not?” Yoongi asks. Jin looks at his skin, white in the moonlight.

“You are too pure. In fact you are pure in a different way, perhaps. One that another god would like.” Seokjin replies. He uses his eyes to stare up and down the priest’s figure, the priest whose own breath was growing heavy under his stare. 

“Do you not like it?” Yoongi asks. He touches the emblem on his shoulder once more.

“Too much, perhaps.” Seokjin says after a breath.

He pulls Yoongi until the younger priest is standing closer to him, upright and tense between the god’s legs, his gold chain hitting the god’s ankle.

“And yet, you allow your Bacchanal to feast on blood?” Yoongi replies, hands pushing against Seokjin’s chest. He hesitates, when he notices how hard the muscle is beneath the god’s cloth. They catch each other’s eye, and Yoongi does not look away.

“When it is necessary.” Seokjin says. “They enjoy wine and flesh. As do I.”

“You eat flesh?” Yoongi replies, trying to hide the shock in his face. His hands stay on Seokjin’s chest, and the priest allows himself to lean forward.

“But not in that way.” Seokjin smirks. “I give them goat’s milk too.”

“You eat flesh, and you give them milk? Like a babe?” Yoongi asks, feet shifting, as though hesitating to bring himself closer to the divine presence, yet refusing to pull away.

“I can give you my milk as well.” And Yoongi notices a smirk on the god’s plump lips. Perhaps the god was a little too fond.

“I’ll take a grape.” The blonde man replies instead. 

Seokjin holds out the grape once more, pinched between two fingers for Yoongi to take. And Yoongi does. He takes the fruit between his thumb and forefinger and looks at it.

“Have you never seen a grape?” Seokjin asks teasingly.

“Not one this large nor dark.” Yoongi replies. And Jin motions for him to place it in his mouth. Yoongi places it in places it between his lips, and takes a bite. The fruit is big and he had underestimated its juice, as the sweet liquid dribbles down his chin. 

“Messy, like a babe.” Jin says, his voice low. He brings his thumb to the side of Yoongi’s lips, to clean the dripping liquid. Yoongi’s tongue flicks out before he can think, and licks at the thumb. He looks at Seokjin, eyes half-closed. The priest's tongue is small and pink. This does not escape Seokjin’s notice. 

Seokjin meets Yoongi’s heated gaze as he takes his thumb, and licks in in turn. 

“Another one” Yoongi asks, his voice gruff, as Seokjin plucks another grape from the vine. But instead of taking the fruit from his hands, Yoongi leans closer and brings his mouth to Seokjin’s fingers , wrapping his thinner lips around the object, while sucking at Seokjin’s large appendages.

“Careful, priest.” Seokjin warns, as he grabs the priest’s wrists, one of Yoongi’s hands still on Seokjin’s chest.

“Is this what your followers taste?” Yoongi says. 

“You are the first to take it in this way.” Seokjin replies. He uses Yoongi’s wrist to pull the smaller man to the bench, until they are next to each other. “As though we are lovers.” Seokjin notices the tinge of sadness in the priest’s eyes.

“You have not taken a lover?” Seokjin asks, curiously. 

“My father had incurred the kings wrath, when I was a boy. I was promised to this temple as part of his tithe.” The younger man replies. He notices how he touches the leaf-shaped pin by his shoulder, before letting his hands fall to his lap. 

“I have not the normal knowledge of such human experiences. I can touch myself, but have not had a man touch men yet.”

“But do you wish it?” Seokjin asks.

“It would not sit well with Solar, to have her priest defiled.”

“But do you wish it?” Seokjin repeats as he leans towards Yoongi. Yoongi shrinks, as though growing smaller under the god’s presence. 

“The consequences are too dire.” He replies. 

Seokjin looks at the younger man, but Yoongi’s gaze is far away.

***

The conversation from the previous nights is continued, and Yoongi has grown bolder. He knows the god must soon move on, to meet his followers in the next kingdom.

“Have you a lover Hyung?” Yoongi asks. He is sitting next to Seokjin on the marble step, his body slowly leaning in towards the older god.

“Hm.” 

“Tell me about love, Hyung.” Replies the priest, as he takes another sip from the cup that Seokjin had procured. 

“His name was Ken and he was a prince of Crete.” Seokjin says, taking the cup from Yoongi to sip as well. “I rescued him, from the shore of Naxos where he was abandoned by an Athenian prince.”

“Did you love him?” Yoongi asks, still not meeting the god’s eyes.

“I loved him, but he died a long time ago. I had paid due tribute by taking his crown and placing it among the stars.” Seokjin responds. 

“Why did you not save him, Hyung?” Yoongi asks. “You defied death once, for your father, Hyojong.” 

“I found him and defied the power of death to bring him to Olympus.” Seokjin replies carefully. 

“Where the gods had received Hyojing as one of their own. He gave the seed that created me, and was found to be deserving to dwell among the immortals.”

“He was lucky.” Yoongi says dismissively, looking away. “Ken and Hyojing were lucky to have someone who loved them to bring them honor beyond death.” 

Seokjin gives him a look. “What are you getting at, priest?”

“You defied death for love.” Yoongi gives him a pointed death. “Would you do it again?”

“Do you desire love?” The god asks. 

Seokjin takes Yoongi’s hand in his own, notices how it is smooth and soft, unlike the callused hands of the farmers who worship him and his sister’s. “You have a wish.” Seokjin says. Do wish to love?” Seokjin asks once more.

“To love and be loved, among other things.” And Seokjin sits up with a start. He notices that the priest is red. Perhaps his wine was too potent for one so unused to the substance. But the glow makes him look delectable.

“I wish to be loved.” 

A beat.

“We cannot.” The god reminds the priest kindly. “You cannot defy your god.” 

“Not in this life.” Yoongi looks at him pointedly. “But would you take me in the next?” 

And Seokjin just stares at the man.

 

***

“I have a ritual,” Yoongi continues quietly, so quietly Seokjin almost misses it. It is the night before Seokjin must leave, but he had decided to fulfill the priest’s request, up to the very moment of his departure. 

The god squeezes the mortal’s hand, and Yoongi continues “I have a ritual. It is the closes to love as I can get. I can show you if you like.” He sways slightly. 

“Then show me.” The god says, his voice low and full of want.

Yoongi gets up as though to move away and Seokjin makes to stand. But instead of letting him, Yoongi pushes him down once more. He stands in front of the god, and starts to hum.

The air suddenly turns thicker, and Seokjin swallows sharply. The priests clothes have become almost sheer, as moonlight filters through the columns of his temple. He can see the outline of the man’s waist, his legs, the top of his cloth inching higher, as though to tease him.

The humming slowly becomes a lilting verse, a slow, sad sound full of unfulfilled passions and wants. The god realizes just how young the priest truly is.

Yoongi’s body becomes weightless, as a wind whips at the man’s toga violently, all but tearing them from his body. The humming of the grows stronger, the sound thrumming through Seokjin’s head and making his heart beat in an unknown rhythm. 

“Come closer, god.” Yoongi calls, his voice thick with an emotion Seokjin identifies as lust. “Come to me.” 

Yoongi’s arms are spread wide, as though welcoming the god in an embrace. Seokjin steps into the vortex that surrounds the priest, as the wind parts to make space for his body. When he enters, the priest brings his hands on the god’s head, and brings their forehead together, his chanting voice ticking the god’s plump lips.

“Let me taste you, Hyung.” Yoongi says. “Fill me.”

And Seokjin complies, as they bring their mouths together. Yoongi’s mouth is lax and Seokjin fills his mouth with wine, the dark liquid spilling into the priest, past his lips, the liquid dripping staining his dress and dripping on the floor. Yoongi laps at the god’s lips hungrily his hands gripping at the unkempt locks of the wine god. 

“Seokjin.” The priest moans needily, and Seokjin places a leg between the man’s thighs.

Seokjin is unsure if the beats of his heart intensify. And he would be worried had he lungs that needed air. 

He does not realize that his body has found itself flush against the smaller man, until he finds his hands gripping at the man’s hips. He feels the small body shaking with tremors, his eyes open but glazed. Seokjin can feel the thrumming in the air. His vines are suddenly filled with flowers, the smell cloying at his nose, the scent of the woods tickling his sense and bordering on overwhelming.

He kisses greedily into the young man’s mouth, and moves down to his throat, biting and sucking hungrily. His hands find their way towards the man’s ass, cupping the full flesh and massaging them. The mortal moans.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room. Yoongi opens his mouth, his voice higher than his normally gruff pitch. “Seokjin, you cannot have what is mine.” And a light erupts from the altar. 

“Solar.” Seokjin huffs, straining to keep Yoongi stable, wrapping his arms fully around the smaller man. Both are still suspended in the air, though Seokjin's vines provide support to keep them stable. The god of the woods has made herself present through Yoongi. And the power is intense, that of a pure god, He would have been consumed had he not been immortal.

“Seokjin, he is mine.” One final gust of air creates a vacuum and all but mashes his body against the priest’s. And both fall down on the floor, cushioned by Seokjin’s vines.

He is mine. The words echo in Seokjin’s head, but something else is present as well. A feeling, an ache more than just lust and desire, one that is directed towards the priest.

“Wow.” The god states, his body caging the priest who is coming to his senses. 

“She has spoken.” Yoongi says, still in a daze. 

“She made herself clear.” Seokjin repeats. “But it doesn’t change how I feel.” 

Yoongi perks up, but doesn’t respond. “Was it too much?” Yoongi asks, sheepishly.

“I liked it.” Seokjin replies. “Well, I liked the part where you were honest.” He turns on his side, so that he lies next to the priest. “Do you treat all your visitors like that?” 

“Well, you are the first being to spend this much time with me.” Yoongi replies. 

“But she said you cannot take me.” Yoongi states in a small voice, masking an emotion Seokjin cannot place.

“I cannot take you in this life.” Seokjin hums. He is drunk, but on the taste of the smaller lips, mixed with wine. 

“But I take you in the next.” Seokjin says. 

“Then take me, Hyung.” Yoongi says. And Seokjin smiles at the younger man. 

***  
Seokjin has been called by his Bacchanal, with Jungkook coming to him in the woods stating that the next town was ready, everything in place for their ritual.

Yoongi and Seokjin are on the step by the entrance of Yoongi’s altar. It was time for Seokjin to leave. And Yoongi was not ready to say goodbye.

“I will miss these conversations.” Yoongi says, looking out into the distance, the gold chain against his ankle weighing creating a smooth clinking sound as he tugs at it with his foot. 

“Conversations, among other things.” Seokjin smirks.

“I wish to make your last night special.” Yoongi says. 

“As do I.” Seokjin replies, taking the younger man in a warm embrace.

“Then please let me feel you.” Yoongi replies, his tone full of desire. 

“You know we cannot.” Seokjin pulls away for the younger man, looking into his elfish face. “You know I care for you, but I cannot touch you, Yoongi.” Seokjin says.

“You cannot touch me” the priest responds. “But that does not mean I cannot touch you.”

Yoongi has grown braver over the past nights. Years of servitude have dulled his senses, his desires. But under the gaze and touch of the wine-god he feels them awakened a hundred-fold. And he knows he cannot live without consummating the desire that has rooted itself so strongly in his heart. Is this how the Bacchanal feel? He thinks to himself. Drunk on their fermented syrup and the promise of better things from their god? Yet for Yoongi, a small sip of the god was enough to ruin him for life. <@/p 

Tonight is Seokjin's last night. And Yoongi has made his decision. He takes the brooch from his shoulder and lets the cloth fall from his body. He had planned this, planned to seduce the god he knew who wanted him as well. His slight figure is bare in the night, save for the chain on his ankle, the cold air making his nipples stand to attention. He is bare in front of the god he serves, naked in front of the god he realizes that he loves. The moonlight makes his cream-colored skin radiant, giving him a divine glow. Seokjin groans at the sight, his hands gripping at the edge of the pillar behind him, restraining himself from touching, caressing, pleasing the boy like he knows he was meant to do. But that does not stop Seokjin’s member from twitching with interest.

“I have resisted you once, barely. I cannot resist you again.” The sound leave’s the god’s plump lips before he can think to stop himself.

Yoongi reaches out wordlessly and places his hand on Seokjin’s toga. With one sharp tug he unfurls the cloth and lets it fall to the ground. His downturned eyes look into the god’s own brown orbs, before he takes a step back, to admire the view. He had never seen arms and legs so well-toned, each muscle group defined, turned golden by the sun. They were a sharp contrast to his own lithe body, made soft by the time he had spent inside the temple, skin white as the marble and limestone material that constructs his home. Or prison. The sight was making his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

And his cock... Well, Yoongi had not seen many cocks in his young life, and none in this context. Bur he thinks Seokjin’s cock is beautiful just like god it is attached to, thick and long, already hardening to become fully erect.

Yoongi crashes his lips into Seokjin’s, and pulls him down onto the bed of vines the god had made to catch their fall.

“Yoongi you must not, I cannot resist.” Seokjin says. He wanted nothing more than for his lips to touch the man’s sweet bottom, kiss along his thighs, lick at the exposed alabaster skin, feel his walls clench along his fingers, and wreck him. But he knew he would not stop there. 

Yoongi ignores him and gets to work, straddling the broad god’s lap, his own chest pink and flush, his own cock’s tip already glistening with precum.

“Yoongi.” Seokjin warns.

“Hyung, let me.” As Yoongi takes Seokjin’s vines to tie them around his wrists. Seokjin gets the message, and his vines wrap around his arms as he leans back on the growth, naked with his thick manhood now at full mast. Yoongi licks his lips. What he would give to feel Seokjin inside him. 

Yoongi’s hands are on his chest, rubbing slowly as though to memorize each line, each curve. Seokjin arches and throws his head back, and Yoongi makes to lick and suck the juncture between the god’s shoulder and neck. He sucks with fervor, filled with a possessiveness he did not know he could feel.

“Hng.” The god moans, canting his hips up. 

Yoongi mewls, as the older god's member rubs against his own, their precum mixing and creating a slight stickiness. 

There are vines that creep up to hold Seokjin in place, immobilizing him. Another vine creeps up towards Yoongi’s mouth, and Yoongi gives it a small lick, while looking at the god. It's Yoongi's turn to smirk.

“Good boy.” Seokjin says, his breath heavy and hot. Yoongi arches his back with the praise, before licking up the smooth and thick vine. He makes a show of it, mouth slack and lips curling around the growth. It is smooth and thick, as was everything he associated with Seokjin. He allows the vine to enter his mouth, as he battles for dominance with his tongue. He sucks greedily, ignoring the spit that has started to drip down his lips. When the vine hits the back of his throat, he pushes forward, his dick dragging along Seokjin's. He loves the feeling, loves how the vine chokes him enough and makes darkness tug at his consciousness. He can only imagine what taking Seokjin's girth would be like. 

But the vine is not enough to fully satiate Yoongi’s need, and Yoongi pulls away. “I want to taste you, Hyung.” Yoongi says. “You promised me milk.” 

With that, Yoongi moves down towards Seokjin’s leaking member, leaving kisses in his trail. He leaves marks along the god’s body, red and purple welts present in the wake of his lips. When he gets to the older man’s member, he pauses.

“I have never done this before.” Yoongi says, face flush with embarassment. 

“You may take what you wish.” Seokjin says with a gentle smile. But Yoongi doesn't need gentle. Not when he sees how the immortal’s hands are clenched, the veins along the god’s forearm prominent with how he is fighting his restraints. 

The sight makes him realize that he cannot keep himself nor his god waiting any longer. And Yoongi then lets desire fully consume him, taking the older man’s cock in his mouth, alternating between harsh sucks and long licks. His panting mixes with the sounds of the night, as do the deep moans of the god below him.

It does not take long for the god to cant his hips up. “Yoongi, I’m close.” The good groans.

But the priest continues his ministrations, lapping and licking, allowing his spit to run down the member, sucking it back into his mouth. He loves the feel of the weight on his tongue, and the slight pain that comes when the tip brushes against the back of his throat, and makes its way down, past his gag reflex. He would do this forever if he could. But he is hungry for the milk he was promised.

"Come, Hyung." His voice is wrecked but he loves the sound. 

The white liquid paints the back of his throat and the inside of his mouth. The metallic taste is one that brings him immense pleasure, as he swallows the cream greedily, lapping at Jin’s head.

“Hyung…” Yoongi moans needily. “Please.” 

“What do you want, Yoongi?” Seokjin asks, fucked out and glorious still, with his own cheeks reddened and lips red from biting. There are marks along his arms from how hard he's pulling at his vines. Yoongi finds it beautiful. What does he want? He does not answer. Instead he brings his fingers to Seokjin’s full lips. Seokjin laps at them greedily, making sure they are wet enough for what Yoongi plans next.

Once his digits are lathered in spit, Yoongi places them next to his entrance. He jolts at the feeling, as one vine massages his hole slowly. “Hyung.” Yoongi moans, as he feels a vine rubbing his hole, alongside his spit-slicked finger. 

He soon places one finger inside, feeling full from the intrusion of his bony appendage. The thin yet smooth vine enters as well, slowly working its way inside him. He gets to work opening himself with one finger, procedure he had learned from his nights of loneliness.

“I wish I could feel you.” Seokjin moans, looking at how the priest’s bare chest is flushed from the effort. He uses another vine to wrap around the younger male’s cock, making it tight enough so that the man can fuck into it. And fuck he does, using his milky thighs to move up and down, barely balancing on Seokjin's lap.

“It’s not enough.” Yoongi says, and Seokjin’s spent member comes to life once more. He feels Yoongi insert another finger inside, alongside the vine and his index finger. Yoongi doesn't stop there though, as he uses his free hand to grab both his cock and Seokjin’s . 

Yoongi is rutting down into the vine and his fingers, while fucking up into his other hand. Seokjin loosens the vine so that it takes both of their members in its hold. Yoongi is soon bouncing up and down as though to mimic the motion of copulation.

“Your staff, Hyung. Give me your staff.”

And Seokjin moans at the thought of his hardened wood breaching the now stretched entrance. But he cannot, so the staff must do. One of Seokjin’s vines comes to bring his Thrysus. 

“Let it enter me, Hyung.” Yoongi wails, removing his hand and the vine from his hole. And Seokjin does. The staff is thrust slowly into the man. Yoongi howls as the hardened tip enters his hole, slick with spit and wine. Seokjin watches Yoongi's face for any sign of discomfort, but what he finds is the look of revelry that often graze the face of his followers. 

The staff is not the warm flesh Yoongi fantasied about nightly. But it was what they were allowed. And so Yoongi allows himself to feel, feel what he was denied because of his honor and duty as a priest. It was something he was denied in this life, but he refuses to be denied in the next. So he cants back wildly into the spear, using the hands on Seokjin's shoulders as leverage. 

His thighs hurt from the effort but he is close, oh so close as the staff jabs at that one spot inside him, sending sparks throughout his body. And he feels Seokjin is close as well, the member already the color of the wine he is known for, leaking copious amounts of precum, making the slide smooth and easy.

Yoongi leans forward , pressing their lips together. The angle makes the staff hit his prostate hard, and he spills his seed on the god. He whines, as the thyrsus is still thrusting lazily in him, massaging his prostate and walls into oversensitivity. 

“Kiss me.” Yoongi pants, and Seokjin does, as Yoongi continues to bounce himself into oversensitivity until Seokjin cums once more, into his hand.

***

"Do you swear it Hyung?"

It is almost daybreak. Both are dressed and cleaned, though Seokjin had refused to let Yoongi wipe down his staff. “I want to remember.” He said, a smile playing on his lips And Yoongi blushes.

The Bacchanal are coming for Seokjin. Both the priest and the god can hear their screams in the distance. The week with the god had solidified Yoongi’s decision. And when he had shared this with the god, Seokjin could not protest. The man had made up his mind.

“I wish to be with you.” Yoongi had said, as he lay in Seokjin’s broad chest, the vines providing a shielded from the temples cold marble floor. “But only death will free me.

“So you wish to be free” Seokjin asks. 

“It is the only way.” Yoongi responds. His foot pulls at his chain, to emphasize his desire.

“Then I will let them take you.” Seokjin says, his voice sad and low.

He hears the cries of his Bacchanals cackling over the hills. “Are you sure? This will not be painless.”

“As long as you promise, Hyung.” Yoongi responds. “As long as you swear to find me in the realm of Hades.”

Seokjin gives him one last kiss, one filled with want, his plump lips moving up and down the younger’s thinner ones. His hands cupping his face. There is no wine this time, just the pure unadulterated taste of the priest. He could get drunk on this taste, for all eternity.

“Swear it on the river Styx, Hyung.”

“I swear it on the river Styx.” And that is the promise his mother had told his father, a promise that had led to his own demise.”

“I promise to free you before I take you fully, in the next life. That is my offering to you.” Seokjin says.

And with that, his three high priests come. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook bound towards the temples entrance. They throw Seokjin off Yoongi, and drag the priest up. The chain holds tightly, and the three look at Seokjin as though awaiting orders.

“He has decided.” Seokjin says. He holds Yoongi’s hand one last time, before Jungkook drag him from Seokjin, bringing him outside the temple, where they can feast on his flesh and bring him to his death. The chain pulling taunt as Yoongi’s pained cries mix with the crazed screams of his followers fill the night air. Seokjin stands by the entrance, watching, his brow furrowed and his lips drawn tight. He stands by the entrance until there are no more screams, and the chain is no longer taunt. He stands until he hears the wild song of his three priests float away into the hill from which they came. 

“I swear to find you, and take you.” Seokjin says, once more, “I swear it on the river Styx.”

**Author's Note:**

> And while you’re here, feel free to check out my other works:
> 
> [I didn't just come here to dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213746/chapters/50502872) \- Where Yoonji is an erotic writer, and Seokjin is her hot neighbor.  
> [A Much-needed Hollyday ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312713) \- Where Yoongi and Seokjin are in the middle of sexy-time, but realize that their condom is missing  
> [I want to make an empire with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971272/chapters/45044836) \- Yoongi’s grinder date goes wrong in the funniest and worst way possible  
> [Always skincare, Sometimes Sex (ASSS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062516/chapters/42688958) \- Seokjin is a beauty vlogger on a quest to find the perfect lipstick for his dick-sucking lips  
> And  
> [Stockings! A BTS-Jackass! AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038170/chapters/37437050) \- Where Yoongi is in love with his best friend Seokjin, and Seokjin has a stockings kink. 
> 
> Scream at me about Yoonjin and OT7 on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/cruelS1Ntention)


End file.
